


Learning to Trust

by sipsteainanxiety



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BeastTale (Undertale), Bara Sans, Dont copy to another site, Experimentation, F/M, Feral, Im warning you, No Smut, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sans has trust issues, Slow ass burn, Soul Shit, a/b/o tendencies, badassery incoming, but not after some hella angst, but not like slavetale, but not till later, but then it'll get fluffy, collars involved, crossposted on quotev, cuz i live for that shit, dunno, dw you'll see soon enough, even tho sans is 8 ft he's still considered a small beast lol, eventually we'll get there, everyone is a beast, government hoo hah, hee hee, i guess also technically gaster blaster!au?, large motherfuckers, like fr, like theyre all beasts what do you expect, mmmaaagic, nesting uwu, political doodads, reader is also a government agent, reader is female, reset shenanigans, sans is like 8 ft, slow, so papyrus is like 13, this is BEASTTALE YALL, underground illegal fighting rings, we got soul bonds, we need more beasttale fics ya hurd, ya nasties, yall want soul bonds?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sipsteainanxiety/pseuds/sipsteainanxiety
Summary: You hated every last second of this, being forced to stay undercover as you had to watch the current match in the underground fighting ring you were currently staking out. You wanted to bust in and put a halt to it all, but you couldn't. You had to wait for backup.That didn't mean you liked watching those two Beasts fight it out, of course. You winced when the smaller skeletal Beast was knocked into a wall. It was obvious they were both drugged up to the point where their instincts were making them duke it out like rabid animals. But even if they were animals, that didn't mean they had to be treated like this.Wait a second, your eyes narrowed, what was that blue glow coming from the skeletal Beast?
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 52
Kudos: 340





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lost in Translation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316746) by [Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans/pseuds/Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans). 

**Prologue **

When the barrier of the Underground fell, humanity for the first time learned about the community of magical creatures that lived right under their very feet. Some news outlets were able to post videos of them descending the mountain in all of their sharp and dangerous glory. Beasts, as they were called, were terrifying and large creatures, apparently made entirely of magic. The public was scared of what they would do to humanity, since they all looked so vicious and evil, with sharp claws, and glowing eyes. Turmoil erupted everywhere, with a multitude of people screaming out that the end of the world was upon them all, and that humanity would go extinct with these clearly very powerful creatures wandering around.

As a result, the government kept them quarantined on Mt. Ebbot for months, not allowing a single drop of information to the public. It was an extremely tense period of time, seeing that this was the first time in all of recorded human history that a whole species was actually living undetected, and unknowingly on the Earth. Or rather, _in _the Earth. Adding on the factor that these Beasts had magic at their disposal, many people were wary of what this would mean for the future. 

Of course, not everyone saw the emergence of the Beasts as a bad thing. Since there weren't any cases where a Beast had attacked a human, or really exhibited any sort of violent behavior, a lot of people saw this as a good thing. Innocent until proven guilty, after all. The idea of magic also appealed to the masses, though not much was entirely known at the time about it. Those who were brave enough, snuck close to Mt. Ebbot to catch videos of the Beasts to see what they were truly like. However, security around the mountain was thicker than cement, and those people were immediately arrested.

Rumors soon spread that the Beasts were being experimented on while under quarantine, and many saw this as an immoral form of animal cruelty. The Beasts hadn't shown any vicious behavior, so why were they being experimented on? It was unethical in all forms, and many people were angry, though there were still people who thought it was a good thing to do since so much was still unknown about them. Public protests eventually spanned the globe after leaked data revealed that Beasts were just harmless animals, no different than a dog - if said dog was over eight feet tall.

Then, months after the quarantine, the government announced that Beasts were entirely harmless. They were unable to speak any known human language, and behaved rather domestically. They even had Alpha, Beta, and Omega tendencies, which solidified the fact that they were just animals. The government developed collars that they put on the Beasts, saying that the collars were harmless and only meant to keep the abundance of magic the Beasts had in check. If the magic got out of hand, there was no telling what the effects would be on humans, and how much damage would result from it. People accepted this for the time being, seeing no issue with simple collars. After all, humans put collars on dogs and cats - what was so different than putting them on Beasts? 

It took another few months before the Beasts were allowed to leave Mt. Ebbot. They had to be registered and monitored before the public was able to interact with them, just to make sure nothing would go wrong. Most of them were placed in nature preserves closely monitored by the government, since they couldn't live without certain environmental factors. Others were trained and placed in pet shops - or rather, Beast Shops - so that they could be bought by the public. Humanity as a whole went under massive change when this happened, since new buildings had to be erected to accommodate the massive sizes of the Beasts. The largest Beasts, by far, ranged anywhere from 18 to 20 feet, while the smaller ones were seven to eight feet. 

Once the Beast Shops were all set up, the government released pamphlets on how to take care of Beasts. The pamphlets ranged across a variety of topics, including _'What to do if your Beast is in Heat? How to properly feed your Beast. How to tell if your Beast is an Alpha, Beta, or Omega. Consequences of taking your Beasts' collar off. Caring for your Beast,' _and much more. 

It took years before it became common to see Beasts out in public, following their human owners on leashes. Of course, the government didn't specifically ascertain that it was mandatory to have them on leashes, but some people still did so since the Beasts tended to wander a lot - in some cases, they even tried escaping, but that was typical of all animals. 

Many people didn't really like the fact that the Beasts had to wear collars at all times. It just seemed unnatural to have such large, powerful creatures wearing metal collars around their necks - or well, whatever constituted as a neck for them. It was like putting a collar on an elephant, or a giraffe. However, the government made it clear that the collars had to remain on at all times. It was actually impossible to take off the collar in the first place. There were cases where people have tried, but nothing they did could get them off. The only way to take off the collar, was to get government approval, which took months, even years, and didn't even result in them saying yes anyways. People weren't happy about this, but the government didn't relent. 

Instead they released information on what would happen should a collar be removed from a Beast. Apart from their magic going haywire, Beasts also apparently turned full on feral, attacking anyone and anything in sight. They were driven on instincts, and these instincts were telling them to attack. Some people believed this, and didn't bother protesting the collars anymore. Others didn't trust the government until a video was released of a collar being taken off of a Beast, and the chaos that ensued. That shut them up real quick. 

But still, there were others who wondered why the Beasts went feral in the first place when the collars were taken off, especially since it was established that they're harmless. The government had yet to give a response to that. 

All the lingering questions about Beasts that were unanswered were quickly shoved away after they finally settled down, and people began showing the delights of having a Beast as a pet. They were excellent companions, being incredibly nice and cuddly once they trusted their owner. They were also good for the environment, helping to eradicate trash, and filter the air of carbon dioxide with their limited magic. All in all, Beasts were happily accepted into society, and all the issues surrounding them when they first emerged were quickly forgotten about. 

But then, the fighting rings began. 

Some people looking to earn money began underground fighting matches. They would pit Beast against Beast, drugging them up on illegal magical substances until they turned feral to an almost extreme degree. It was dangerous, not to mention unsafe for both the spectators watching, and the Beasts themselves. Of course, the collars still weren't taken off, but yet these manufactured drugs somehow were able to sensitize the Beasts until they were only driven by instincts, and the urge to attack. No one really knew how the magic drugs were made, but it was certain that they were produced through less than ethical means. 

It was immoral. It was illegal. 

And it was happening more and more frequently over the years. So a specialized government section was established to taking down these rings, and helping to protect Beasts. It became known as the B.P.A., or the Beast Protection Agency. It wasn't very big, since not many people were interested in such things, and it was difficult to gain information on the B.P.A. in general. But those who did join found themselves taking down ring after ring, and tending to the traumatized Beasts that came out of them as a result. 

So naturally, once you found out about the B.P.A., you joined right away. 

And it changed your understanding of Beasts forever. 


	2. Chapter 2

High-heeled boots clicked their way down a dark alleyway, echoing with each step. Stars gently twinkled in the sky, covered by a few wisps of clouds, and apartment buildings that stretched up high. In the distance, cars could be heard driving by as people made their way home, not wanting to linger outside. The city was always much more dangerous at night, and those who found themselves out at the wee hours of morning often hurried to get home. 

You followed the twists and turns of the alley, trying not to breathe in too deeply for fear of smelling something other than rotting garbage and sadness. Lights from the street gradually faded away the deeper you got, forcing you to take out your phone to shine your flashlight down the alley. Right, left, straight, right, the alley continued on, confusing in its entirety. But you were sure this was the correct way to go - even if it seemed like some fucked up city version of a corn maze. 

A breeze drifted past your figure, making you shiver slightly. You cursed the fact that you had to wear such short, skimpy clothes: a low cut skirt, crop top, and an abundance of jewelry. But you had to blend in, and the arena was sure to get hot with all the people swarming around in it. That didn't mean you had to like it, however. You just really wanted something that covered your ass more. 

Slowing your walk down, you approached a red brick wall. It was the end of the alley. Shining your light on the wall, you traced it over with your eyes for a few moments, before pursing your lips. Reaching a hand out, you knocked three times on the third brick above the metal trash can right in front of it. You drew your hand back and waited. 

It was subtle at first, but as you squinted your eyes at the wall, you could see a gentle shimmering overtake the brick you had knocked on. It surrounded the area, and within the blink of an eye, a slot appeared. Within the slot, two dark-brown eyes peered at you, and you tried to mask your expression into one of boredom. 

"Password?" The eyes squinted at you slightly, raking up and down your form. 

"Angel of death," you popped a bubblegum bubble in an obnoxious manner, tossing your hair behind your shoulder. 

The slot soon disappeared, being replaced by the brick. You waited a few more seconds, watching as the shimmer from before expanded to encompass the entire wall. Mages were rare in this day and age, only appearing a short while after Beasts had emerged from Mt. Ebbot. No one was sure why exactly Mages suddenly started popping up, but it was a known fact that they only appeared in areas where Beasts were heavily populated. People assumed it probably had something to do with the sudden abundance of magic that saturated the air; even if said magic was being suppressed by the collars, it was still more than the atmosphere had before the emergence. Others assumed it had something to do with the magic food Beasts required for sustenance. Apparently the food was also consumable by humans. You figured it was most likely a mixture of both. 

The wall seemed to glow for a moment, and you took this as a sign to continue. Stepping forward, you passed through the wall, suppressing a shiver at the way the magic tingled up and down your body. You emerged on the other side at the end of a long, dimly lit hallway. Next to you was a rather buff man, his figure mostly shaded in the dark. He peered at you with those brown eyes. 

"Ticket?" His voice was gruff and made no room for excuse. 

You dug your hand into your shirt, pulling out the wad of paper you had stuffed into your bra. Slapping it into his hand, you popped another bubble as he looked it over before giving you a curt nod. You mentally sighed in relief that he accepted the ticket - those shits had been hard to find and acquire. 

"Straight down the hall," he said, crumpling your ticket in his hand and stuffing it into his pants pocket. You gave him a nod, turning on your heel to walk down the long hallway. Your phone's flashlight was still on, so you took it off and stuffed it in the waistband of your skirt. The stupid piece of cloth didn't even have pockets, so you had to improvise. With the flashlight off, it made it a bit more difficult to see, but there was a light at the end of the hallway that helped to guide you. 

Once you stepped through the light-filled doorway - you could feel the tingle of magic that raced along your body again - a burst of sound and motion immediately bombarded you. Shouting, cheers, screams, all assailed your eardrums, raving lights blinking overheard in a multitude of colors. You glanced around, taking note of the massive amounts of people crammed into the arena. You had emerged at the top of what looked like an inside stadium. There were about five rows of elevated seats that led down to the fighting ring. The ring itself was surrounded by a wall of thick cement that was tall - much taller than the Beasts inside. Strong-looking wires formed a semi-circle dome on top of the wall. People were jumping up and down, waving glowsticks and drinks around fervently. You took a moment to take it all in, before making your way to the bar shoved in the far right corner of the underground room. You had to shove your way past people with paint smeared over their faces, people who were hardly wearing any clothes, and people who were obviously so high they were astral projecting into another existence. 

"One beer," you grunted at the barkeep once you caught his attention, sticking out a hand to catch the beverage the man slid your way. Uncapping it with your teeth, you spit the cap away and took a small gulp. A tingle greeted your tongue, and you shoved down the frown that threatened to overcome your features. You weren't sure how these people managed to get magic beverages. Add that to the list of illegalities being committed. 

Wandering away from the bar, you spent a few minutes looking for a spot that would be close to the ring, yet far enough from the people around you that they wouldn't hear you or give you their attention. You were most certainly _not_ looking to stand out. Settling down on a rather isolated bench, you cast another glance around you before turning your head back to the ring. Two Beasts were being brought out, and the crowd was going wild as the announcer yelled out to spur them on. No one was paying you any mind. 

_"Agent R, are you in position?" _The small communication device in your ear whispered. It was your commanding officer, Rafi. 

"Yes sir," you mumbled, years of being in the B.P.A. allowing you to respond without making it seem like your lips were moving. You leaned forward and took another sip of your beer. You had to make sure you blended in, yet didn't get too tipsy as a result. 

_"Good. Agents Z and X are also in position," _Rafi told you. _"Remember, this is only a stakeout. Do not spring into action until Squadron Alpha has arrived." _

"I know," you gritted out, finding it irksome how your officer always had to remind you to stick to the plan. You weren't an idiot - you knew what was at stake here. You already learned from your past mistakes - he didn't need to constantly tell you to keep your nose clean, damn it. 

_"Any information to relay?" _Your officer cut straight to the point, ignoring your obvious irritation. Right. Whatever. You just needed to do your job and he'll leave you alone. 

_"_The arena has access to Mage power to keep it concealed underground," you muttered lowly, pretending to take another drink. "They are also issuing unregistered magical drinks to the crowd. It's a shitshow teeming with every drug you could possibly think of." 

_"Figures," _Rafi sighed. _"Keep an eye out for anything else. Over and out." _

You huffed out when he logged off, setting your beer to your side. Sometimes he just got on your nerves for no reason. Such was a consequence of knowing the man for years. Hopefully Agents Z and X would keep him busy with incoming information - just so he wouldn't need to ask you for anything else, and you could stick to quietly observing in peace. 

Finally tuning in to what was happening in the fighting ring, you watched in disgust as the two Beasts fought with each other. One of them was a Froggit; you recognized the elongated face and beady eyes. Froggit Beasts were rather common. A lot of people liked adopting them since they were so quiet and easy to take care of. But this one you could hardly recognize as the calm creature that rested in the shops throughout the city. It was in defense mode, sharp ridges spanning its long body. Webbed feet ended in long claws, a similarly long tongue occasionally darting from its mouth. Horns rested on top of its head, paired with an equally sharp pair of canines. It was probably around five feet or so, much smaller than its opponent. It was only wearing its collar. 

The other was some sort skeletal Beast. It was massive, probably around seven or eight feet if you had to guess. You had never seen such a Beast before - they were probably rare. Its face was elongated into a snout, sharp canines poking from its mouth. It had long horns poking up from the top of its head, narrowed eye sockets containing small beads of white light that were glowing faintly. Its body was thin and just like the skeleton of some sort of tiger, if you had to guess. You hadn't taken an Anatomy class since high school, but you were pretty sure it had differences in bone structure than a normal mammal. A long tail whipped back and forth behind it. This Beast also had its collar on, but instead of being completely nude like the Froggit, it was wearing a torn, blue jacket. 

Vicious snarls escaped both of their bared lips, claws sharp to the point where they could slice through steel with ease. You hated every second of this, being forced to stay undercover as you had to watch the current match in the underground fighting ring you were staking out. You just really wanted to bust in and put a halt to it all, maybe fire a few shots in the air to scare off the crowd, but you couldn't. You had to wait for backup, and Rafi would get on your ass if you even dared to step out of line. You just hated seeing these animals being treated like this. It wasn't right. 

You winced when the skeletal Beast was knocked into the cement wall with enough force to leave a crater. It was obvious both the Beasts were drugged up to the point where their instincts were making them duke it out like rabid animals. Their movements were sluggish at times, but still just as powerful. Their eyes were also hazy, a telltale sign of drug usage. They looked like they were suffering, but since they were in feral mode, all they knew to do was attack. Defend. Win. And it certainly wasn't pretty. The crowd seemed to be liking it, though. It was fucking disgusting. 

Even if they were animals, that didn't mean they had to be treated like this. You would have thought the ethical code for animals would be applied to Beasts as well after all these years, but apparently not. You watched with bated breath as the Froggit jumped around the ring, too fast for the skeleton to keep track. It landed quite a few good hits on its opponent, making it stagger around. You hoped Squad Alpha was on its way. You weren't sure how much longer you could watch this. 

The skeletal Beast flicked its head and growled lowly at the Froggit, swiping at it when it bounced close. If you looked hard enough, you could see specks of dust floating in the air. That wasn't good. When humanity found out that all Beasts turned to dust when they were killed, it led to mixed reactions around the world. On one hand, it made sense since they were made out of magic, and not any known physical matter. On the other, it was terrifying to know that they could be killed and the evidence could be eradicated so easily. It made keeping track of them much more difficult, but thankfully the collars were able to be used to monitor them. That didn't mean people hadn't found loopholes, however. You were sure these underground rings had some method of cleanup should a Beast be killed. But you doubted they would let the match get that far anyways. 

_"Did you see that, R?" _A voice whispered in your ear, making you snap out of your thoughts. It was Agent Z. 

"See what?" You murmured back, looking around just in case someone was watching you. 

_"That glow. In the ring." _

"What glow-" Your eyes narrowed as you saw a faint blue glow come from the chest of the skeletal beast. "What the fuck is that?" 

_"Shit, is it-" _You tuned them out, raising up from your seat to lean forward as you watched the match. The skeletal Beast was on all fours, legs spread out in a defensive position as it faced the Froggit. Its jaws were open, a blue glow building in power at the back of its throat. A low sort of humming seemed to reverberate throughout the room. It made the hairs on the back of your neck stand up, a static feeling saturating the air that grew stronger and stronger. You watched as the glow spread larger and larger, brighter and brighter. A flash of blue appeared in the left socket of the Beast, blazing in a manner similar to fire. 

Your eyes widened, a gasp escaping your lips that went unnoticed in the roars of the crowd. "It's-"

_'BOOOOOOOOM' _

In a bright flash, a beam shot out of the skeletal Beast's mouth, blasting a hole in the wall. The entire arena shook, sending everyone off balance. A few screams rang out, the rave lights overhead cutting off for a split second before returning. You stumbled around, trying to gain your bearings as smoke filled up the ring. Everything went silent for a moment, and you watched with bated breath as the thick, black smoke drifted around. Gentle murmurs began as everyone waited tensely. Was the match over? What happened? 

_"_Sir," you said lowly into your earpiece, eyes trained on the slowly clearing smoke. "Now would be a good time for Squad Alpha to come." 

_"They're on their way," _Rafi responded immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i keep telling myself to wait a week before posting chapters but it's literally been like 4 days and i'm already posting this lol


	3. Chapter 3

"How long 'til they get here?" You asked, tensing your legs as you noticed quite a few people were getting up and pointing at the ring. Some were already starting to make their way back to the exit.

_"Five minutes. Get ready to leave," _Rafi said in a manner that made you roll your eyes. As if you planned to do anything else.

_"Look at the ring," _Agent Z spoke up, and you brought your gaze back to the front to squint through the remaining coughs of dust. Once it finally cleared up after what seemed like an eternity, shit hit the fan, to put it bluntly.

"Oh fuck, the skeletal Beast is missing," you hissed out, springing into action as you made your way through the crowd. Everyone was suddenly going absolutely mental, scrambling to get away from the ring. _How was the Beast able to escape like that? Were they going to get caught now? Shit, were the police coming? _The announcer was doing his best to calm everyone down, but you knew it was futile, especially since Squad Alpha was ordered to storm the premises soon. "The Froggit is still in the ring, though. It looks injured. Probably can't move."

_"What the absolute fuck was that?" _Agent X grunted into your ear. _"How was it able to use magic?" _

"I don't know!" You replied as you squeezed past two panicking teenagers. Everyone was swarming towards the exits, terrified at the prospect that the escaped Beast would attack the crowd in its drug induced haze. You had to push your way through the masses fleeing in the opposite direction as you, nearly getting trampled over in the process. "I thought the collars suppressed all magic? Especially to that degree." 

_"Normally they do, yes,"_ Agent Z said. _"So the Beast's collar was either malfunctioning or, well, it has too much magic to keep within the restrictions of the collar." _

_"Neither of those sound all too appealing,"_ Agent X muttered darkly. 

"I'm gonna check out the hole it made," you spoke out as you approached the announcer's box. There was no one in it anymore, its inhabitants having given up trying to calm down the panicking crowd. You would have thought they'd have a back up plan in case anything like this happened, but they probably weren't expecting such a huge burst of magic from a Beast wearing a collar in the first place. Even the Mages weren't doing anything; they probably didn't care enough for the ring to protect its customers from rampant Beasts. You guessed that was somewhat of a good thing.

_"Don't do anything stupid," _Rafi warned, and you rolled your eyes again, gripping onto the knob of the door leading into the box.

"When have I ever," you slipped into the small, dirty room, glancing around at the beer bottles and needles scattered around. This place was a mess. There was a small trap door on the floor in the front right corner that you assumed led down to the ring. Walking over to it, you bent down and pulled at the small latch attached at the bottom. It took a few tugs, but it eventually opened, sending a wheeze of dust into your face. The announcers probably never bothered going down into the ring. Why would they anyways? 

Lowering yourself down into the trap door, you walked down the steps leading to the ring, keeping one hand on the wall to your right to make sure you wouldn't accidentally stumble down. It was pretty dark, but at the bottom there was light peeking through the cracks in the thick door leading out to the arena. You stepped in front of it and carefully turned the cool, metal knob, using your shoulder to gently nudge the door open. 

The rave lights nearly blinded you, sending colors of blue, red, and green all over your vision. You stepped carefully into the arena, keeping one hand on the knob in case you needed to bolt back up to the announcer's box. 

With bated breath, you looked towards the Froggit laying in the far distance to your left. It didn't stir when you opened the door, so you assumed it was knocked unconscious. Glancing up, you could see people still scrambling around in the bleachers, figures dressed in black surrounding them with guns in their hands and shouting at them to stay still. Squad Alpha had finally arrived. Lots of people were trying to make a quick escape, but you knew all the exits were probably blocked off, and more officers were outside keeping watch of the area. You made eye contact with one of the officers, and they nodded at you in acknowledgement when you gestured around the arena. At least you didn't have to worry about getting caught up in the crowd. 

Walking carefully towards the hole, which was gaping in the wall to your right, you marveled at the size of it, wondering how the Beast was able to blast a hole that big through such thick cement. Chunks of the wall were scattered around on the ground, dust raising into the air with every step you took. Once you reached the hole, you took out your flashlight to shine a light into the darkness. 

It seemed like the Beast had blasted right through the wall into a hallway of sorts. It was probably the same hallway that was used to drag them out into the arena at the beginning of the battle. The skeletal Beast itself was nowhere in sight. You glanced behind you once more, seeing that Squad Alpha had everything under control, and turned to head down the hall. There was no harm in simply checking it out, right?

The hallway itself was lit up by very dim lights that occasionally flickered. The further you crept along it, the quieter and darker it got. There wasn't anyone around, so you assumed they all got caught out in the arena's chaos or escaped. Your footsteps seemed to echo, your flashlight flickering along the dusty walls and cracked tiles. 

Eventually you found yourself approaching a metal gate. The bars were just wide enough for you to slip through, so you did. The gate was within a very large, and very dirty cage. Looking around, you noticed there was a large pile of cloth tucked in the far left corner, and a similarly large container of water to the right. This must have been where one of the Beasts was kept. You frowned at the simplicity of it. You couldn't imagine having to live in these conditions.

And yet.... you looked back at the gate, comparing its size to the skeletal Beast you saw earlier. There was no way the Beast could have escaped through the bars... so where did it go? You hadn't encountered it in the hallway, and as far as you were aware, there was no other opening in the walls to allow it to flee through. Something was weird here. 

You quickly slipped through the bars of the cage, exploring the room some before before finding another hallway to walk down. 

_"[Name], where are you?" _Rafi's voice spoke from your earpiece as you continued down the hall as quietly as you could. You were somewhat thankful to hear his voice; it was getting eerily quiet in here. 

"I'm exploring the arena," you replied in a hushed voice, stopping in front of a door to jiggle its knob. Locked. You continued on. 

_"What did I tell you about doing anything stupid?" _

"Chill, I'm just looking around. Something's not right here." 

_"Did you find anything?" _You held back a snort at his question. 

"Well, no, technically. The hole the skeletal Beast made led to a hallway, so I walked down it. It led right to a cage." 

_"Was the Beast there? I told you it wouldn't be-" _

"Rafi, relax, the Beast isn't here. I couldn't find it anywhere." 

_"Wait, really?" _You could practically hear the frown in his voice. _"That thing is huge, how did it suddenly disappear like that? Did you see any other openings it could have escaped through?" _

"No, not really. The doors that I found were all human-sized, and there weren't really any other areas large enough to host a Beast from the hall I came through," you paused at another door and jiggled the knob. It turned all the way, so you opened it a smidgen and peered through the crack. It led right back outside. "I'm assuming there's another place in the arena that they used to get the Beast inside it in the first place, but it definitely wasn't anywhere near where I passed through." 

_"That's strange," _Rafi hummed, and you glanced around once more before stepping outside into another dark alley. A cool breeze brushed past you, making you shiver. You forgot how cold it was outside compared to inside the arena, where all the sweaty bodies made the air pretty stuffy. Looking behind you at the door you just stepped through, you noticed it blended in quite well with the wall. Probably due to magic or something. Well, there was no point in lingering now that you explored the place. Maybe you should look around the streets some more before calling it quits. You doubted the Beast would be anywhere in the area though. _"Squad Alpha's wrapping up in the arena so head on back to H.Q. so we can file reports." _

"Gotcha," you headed out to the street, the silence of the night greeting your ears instead of the regular sounds of cars and open bars. You had emerged in one of the quieter parts of the city. "I'm just gonna look around some more-"

_"God, you never listen to me, do you?" _Rafi sighed out, and you prepared yourself for another lecture. _"Be careful with that Beast roaming around. It's still feral, so there's no telling what could happen, especially if it's still being affected by drugs. You got your-?" _

"Yes, I have my tranquilizer," you interrupted him, patting a hand on your thigh where it was strapped to under your skirt. You hated having the thing, but the government required all agents of the B.P.A. to keep one on them in cases such as this. You had yet to use it. 

"_Good, good. Squad Alpha should be out in the streets anyways, so if you happen to find the Beast, go to them,"_ Rafi said, and you gave him a quick "okay," before he finally went quiet. 

Letting out a breath of air, you started on your trek back to H.Q. Normally you wouldn't be bothered by the quiet that came with night, but for some reason your skin was prickling. It was making you feel uneasy. You chalked it up to nerves from the stake out. You still had your phone clenched in your hand, so you pressed its home button to check the time: it was 3:37 A.M. Great. You probably wouldn't be home until later in the morning. At least you didn't have to work tomorrow - or well, technically today. 

Rubbing a hand along your exposed arm, you quickened your pace, your eyes darting around at the closed shops and empty roads. The hairs at the back of your neck stood up, goosebumps racing up and down your legs. Your muscles clenched; something wasn't right. You felt like you were being watched. 

It wasn't until you passed another dark, open alley that you felt it: a suppressed sort of static that made your skin tingle. You shivered, turning your head to glance behind you at the dark streets. Nothing there. Were you just imagining things? 

You frowned slightly, swiveling your head back around to face the front.

Immediately, you stumbled back, a gasp escaping your lips. Right before you, not even a foot away, was the skeletal Beast, its large, hulking form crouched over you. Your mind raced as you regained your balance, tensing into a defensive position as the Beast loomed over your head, a low growl reverberating from its chest. Its shadow alone engulfed your entire body, and you had to crane your neck up just to be able to see the top of its head - it was _that_ close to you.

How did it get there??? You were sure it wasn't anywhere near you, much less right in front of you while you were walking. Was this part of its magic? It would certainly explain how it was able to get out of the arena. You gulped thickly, not daring to move as the Beast watched you with glowing white pupils that weren't as hazy as you remembered them being while it was in the fighting ring. 

The Beast crouched down on all fours, studying you closely with those pinprick eyes that made you feel like you were being analyzed. You tried edging your hand slowly to the tranquilizer on your thigh, but even the slightest of movements had the Beast's eyes snapping to your hand, the growl in its chest getting louder. You completely froze, not daring to move an inch for fear it would attack. This thing could probably chuck you down the street without even batting an eye... socket. 

You tried thinking back to all the training you did in the B.P.A. Okay... while facing an unpredictable Beast, the best thing to do was show you had no intent to harm it - especially if it was an Alpha. They could get especially vicious if they perceived anything as a threat. You weren't an expert on A/B/O tendencies, but you were pretty damn sure the Beast in front of you was an Alpha. You had to be careful. You had to be cautious. 

"Hey..." You whispered softly, holding out your hands in front of you as the Beast lowered its growling, instead watching you intently. You tried to make yourself seem as small as possible. "Hey there, it's all right...." 

The Beast leaned closer to you until its head was mere inches from the tip of your nose. It sniffed the air, gentle puffs brushing against your face. You held your breath as it circled you slowly, sizing you up. Its tail swayed dangerously from side to side, nearly hitting you on multiple occasions. 

Eventually, it made its way back to the front of you, sitting down and just... watching. You lowered your hands slightly, and when it didn't start growling at you, you let your hands rest at your sides. You felt a bit exposed being under its stare, but it wasn't like you could do anything. You tried stepping back, but the Beast started growling again until you returned your foot back to its original position. You then tried taking a step forward. It only watched, tail flicking back and forth.

"It's okay..." You hushed at it as you stepped forward once more. Maybe you could try looking at its collar? It could give you more information on the Beast, such as its type or its name. "You're not in that place anymore...." 

Frankly, you're quite surprised it wasn't acting as viciously as it was earlier. You're certain the drugs must have worn off by now, seeing that it wasn't trying to fight you right off the bat. You edged a little closer to the Beast, hearing a rumble come from its chest. You paused slightly and continued on until you could see the collar clearly. 

Squinting your eyes, you tried to make out the words on the tiny screen that was part of the collar, only to flinch when the Beast lowered its neck down slightly. You blinked owlishly at it before gazing at the black collar.

** _Sans. Alpha Male. Skeleton Beast. Not Owned._ **

_'Sans.... like the font?' _You wondered why the government would name him after a fucking font. But who were you to judge; all Beasts had rather odd names. You weren't sure why the government gave them names in the first place, especially when they were to be sold as pets, but you supposed it was to classify them better while they had been quarantined on the mountain. 

"Sans, huh?" You murmured, and he tilted his head at you, pinprick eyes trained on your face. Your gaze lingered on the coat he was wearing. Now that you were closer to him, it was easy to see just how roughed up and dirty he was. You could have sworn you saw a few cracked ribs under his coat. That had to be painful. You exhaled slowly through your nose. "They haven't been kind to you, have they?" He tilted his head the other way. "It's all right. We'll help you out..." 

Slowly, so slowly, you edged your hand to one of the bracelets on your wrist. It was a communicator the government supplied to agents of the B.P.A. to allow them to get into contact with different groups through the earpiece. You pressed one of the buttons and a small beep echoed in your ear. Sans' tail twitched. 

"This is Agent R. I have a Code Blue, repeat, I have a Code Blue, over," you muttered softly, keeping your eyes on the Beast in front of you. His tail flicked around slowly, his eyes focused on your wrist. You knew he couldn't understand what you were saying, but he could damn well understand your intent. As long as you didn't sound threatening, you would be fine. 

_"Roger that. Stay where you are, we are dispatching soldiers to your location,__" _a deep voice rumbled at you; it was one of the officers in Squad Alpha. You didn't know his name, but he always responded to you whenever you contacted them. 

A sudden growl erupted before you, and you jumped as the Beast knelt down, tensing on all fours. He watched you, the rumble in his chest getting louder the longer you stared at him. You lifted your hands up again, trying to appease him. "Hey, hey, don't worry, you aren't in danger... Don't worry." 

That didn't seem to work, for the Beast tensed further. You tried edging your hand to the tranquilizer on your thigh, but before you could do anything, his head suddenly shot up, eyes looking up at the roof of one of the tall buildings behind you. You were tempted to follow his gaze, but you knew that if you were to take your eyes off the Beast for even a second, it would put you in danger. 

_"Agent R, we're in firing range. Prepare for contact," _one of the soldiers in Squad Alpha spoke into your ear. 

"All ri-" Before you could finish, the Beast let out an ear-splitting roar that had you stumbling back from him quickly. You gasped as he launched forward, ducking down into a roll as he just barely soared over you. What you hadn't accounted for, though, was his tail, which lashed out behind him and came into contact with your stomach. You flew through the air, making harsh contact with the cement ground as you rolled to a stop. 

You gasped, coughing as you clutched your stomach in pain. Your shoulder felt like a dozen knives were stabbing into it, the pain making your head spin. Stars danced before your vision, and for a moment you felt like you couldn't breathe. You were right to assume the Beast could chuck you down the street easily. Just contact with his tail alone was able to send you soaring. 

_"The Beast is attempting to escape, I repeat, the Beast is attempting to escape. Agent R, are you all right?" _

"I'm fine," you gasped out, somehow managing to sit up after you caught back your breath. You were littered in scrapes and bruises, your hand clutching at your shoulder as you took in small breaths to prevent your stomach from hurting too much. You blinked away the blurriness that coated your eyes, squinting out and down the road where you could just barely see the Beast speeding down the road. He was surprisingly fast for being so big. Gunshots resounded down the quiet streets, special tranquilizer bullets hitting the skeleton head on. And yet, he didn't stop. "How is he not tranquilized yet?" 

_"This thing is strong," _the officer replied. You felt grateful that he was bothering to keep you updated. _"Tranquilizer darts have hit it at least twenty times. Usually it only takes two or three to knock a Beast out." _

"Damn," you muttered, and it wasn't until the Beast was quite far down the block that he finally slowed and collapsed, having no strength to surpass the drowsiness the tranquilizers were inducing on him. You kept your breathing deep and steady as you stood up and began to make your way to the creature. Your shoulder and torso still hurt like a bitch, but at least now the pain was manageable. 

By the time you reached the skeletal Beast, there were other officers of Squad Alpha swarming around him. Some were standing guard, their rifles pointed at the Beast in case he tried to escape again. Others were talking into their earpieces, presumably to update H.Q. and other high-ranking officers. You approached Sans slowly, edging around his large form collapsed on the ground. His chest heaved up and down slowly. You stopped moving once you were a bit away from his head, watching his face with caution. 

To your surprise, the Beast was still awake. His pupils were blown wide and fuzzy, kind of like how they were while he was in the ring. He opened his jaw in a wide yawn, and you lowered your guard a tad. Yeah, he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Still.... you eyed the numerous tranquilizers sticking out of his body. It was surprising he wasn't completely passed out by now. Just how strong was he?

"Agent R, please step back and await orders from Officer Rafi," one of the soldiers said behind you. 

"Okay," you hummed out, preparing to turn around. But before you could, you saw Sans' eyes shift up to peer at your face. And for a moment, you thought you saw something shift in them. Something so subtle it almost wasn't there. Before you could get a better look, his eyes closed, and you let out a breath you didn't know you were holding in. 

"Man," you sighed out as you turned to face the Squad Alpha soldiers behind you. "Rafi's gonna kick my ass." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, college apps have been kicking my ass


	4. Chapter 4

It was around 4:30 in the morning, and you were in one of the conference rooms at the B.P.A. headquarters trying to fill out a physical report for the events that had transpired just a few hours ago. Your shoulder still ached, your right arm being placed in a sling for the time being as it healed. After confirming the capture of Sans, you were immediately taken to H.Q. to get yourself looked at and debriefed on the outcome of the mission. During the debriefing, in which you, your team members, Rafi, and higher officers of the B.P.A. and Squad Alpha were all interrogated in one of the larger conference rooms, you had managed to avoid getting scolded by Rafi since he had more important things to concern himself with at the moment.

That didn't stop him from glaring at you when you gave your report, though.

You almost felt like flipping him off.

The officers in Squad Alpha reported that Sans was taken to the healing center in H.Q. for the time being. There was a larger hospital the B.P.A. was affiliated with that tended to traumatized Beasts in the aftermath of raids such as the one you had just participated in. However, Sans needed to be properly stabilized before he could be transferred. The poor thing was low on H.P., or HoPe, - another strange thing about Beasts that you questioned - so once he was brought back up to decent health, he would be placed in a hospital room and tended to until he could be adopted. 

At one point during the conference, you had thought back to that small shift in Sans' eyes you saw earlier. You wondered if you should have mentioned it, but in the end, you just brushed it off. It was likely that you had just imagined it. A trick of the light, maybe. You yourself didn't even know what exactly you had seen anyways. It was probably nothing. But that didn't mean you stopped thinking about it. Beasts sure were interesting creatures.

After the meeting, you had managed to slip out of the room easily, since Rafi had to stay behind to talk to the higher ups some more. You had spent the entirety of the debriefing suppressing the pain you felt in your shoulder and stomach every time you moved a certain way, or breathed in too deeply. It didn't bother you too much; you could handle a little pain anyways. This meeting was far more important than you getting yourself looked at for minor injuries. Though, you probably should have gone to the doctors in H.Q. sooner, since they ended up telling you that you irritated your injury even more with how much you'd been moving.

Just great.

One sling slapped around your arm and shoulder later, you were soon given a physical copy of a report outline and told to fill it out before you could finally go home, thus bringing you to the empty conference room. You furrowed your brows as you attempted to scrawl the details down on the lined paper in front of you. This would be easier if you weren't on the brink of passing out from sheer exhaustion, and still aching from being tossed down the road. 

Your only saving grace was that Rafi hadn't come by to see you y-

_'SLAM' _

"What did I tell you about going off on your own?!"

Fuck. 

"Rafi, chill, I helped find the skeletal Beast, didn't I?" You groaned as you dropped your pen and turned around in your seat to see your commanding officer stroll up to you from the open door that had been closed a few seconds ago. 

"I _specifically_ told you to report back to H.Q., not have an encounter with the Beast!" Rafi scolded as he loomed over you with his arms crossed over his black-clothed chest. His black hair was mussed over his tanned face, hazel eyes narrowed on your smaller form. You rolled your eyes at his obvious display of authority.

"You _also _told me to go to Squad Alpha if I happened to encounter the Beast outside - which I did," you said dryly as you fiddled with the pen in your uninjured hand. 

"_Which _wouldn't have happened if you didn't go chasing the damn thing in the first place!" Rafi hissed out. "You even got the injures to show it! You're really not helping your case."

"Whatever," you grumbled, continuing to scratch at the report with the pen. Rafi sighed out, uncrossing his arms and snatching your paper off of the mahogany table. You jerked up and tried to grab it back unsuccessfully. "Hey!"

"Go home, [Name]," he said, raising the report out of your reach. "You can fill this out later. I want you to come in around three in the afternoon for it."

"It's supposed to be my day off tomorrow," you start to narrow your eyes at him, but he only rolls his eyes with a scoff. 

"Please, this doesn't even constitute as work. Besides, you've been tasked with helping the skeleton Beast in recovery, seeing that you were the one to deal with the confrontation," Rafi replied, watching as you slumped into your seat. 

"Shit, really? There goes my future days off," you sighed, only half-serious. You didn't mind helping out with Beast recovery - it was actually one of the better parts of being in the B.P.A. You loved interacting with the diverse Beasts that ended up in the hospital; there was just something therapeutic about being around them. 

You'd just really wanted to get at least half a day's worth of sleep.

But you'll do it anyways because you joined the B.P.A. for this exact purpose.

"Fine," you said, getting up wearily from your seat. You rolled your good shoulder as you started to walk out the door. "See you in 11 hours."

\---

13 hours later, you waltzed back into H.Q., feeling better than you had the last time you were in the building. The place was bustling, as per usual, agents and officers running around as they worked to locate another possible fighting ring. You knew for certain that there were other rings in the city, but it wasn't up to your team to bust them. Not yet. Besides, you were placed on recovery duty - and you weren't going to be much help with your arm in a sling anyways.

Scanning the area you just walked into, you spotted a familiar face near reception and waved a hand in their direction. They noticed you and waved back, calling out your name. 

"Hey, there you are. I was wondering when you would be coming in," Agent Z greeted you as they shuffled a few papers in their hands. 

"Today was supposed to be my day off," you grumbled, raising your arms to cross them over your chest, but then realizing halfway that you couldn't move one of them. "Rafi put me on recovery duty for the Beast we brought in last night." You had a feeling he did it so that you wouldn't be available for the next few raids - he was probably sick of you going off on your own. You guessed it was a small price to pay for your insubordination. It could've been worse. 

"Which one? The skeleton or the Froggit?" Agent Z asked with a raised eyebrow. Oh, right. Squad Alpha must have brought the Froggit in to the hospital as well. You were so caught up in what had happened with the skeletal Beast that you had forgotten about the poor Froggit he had shot to unconsciousness. 

"Skeleton," you said as you scratched your head. "I didn't even know there were skeletal Beasts 'til we busted the ring. Pretty rare, right?" 

"Yeah," Agent Z sighed. "Poor thing was trapped in that ring for a while. Did you know it's collar had been fried last night? Agent X told me he heard it from one of the Squad Alpha officers. It'd set off a tracker, though we were already at the scene so that didn't matter."

"What? Really?" You were flabbergasted. The collar hadn't looked fried when you saw it. "A Beast has never been able to fry a collar before. It would require a massive surge in magic." That would explain why Sans went a little crazy.

"I know, I know," Agent Z leaned closer to you, their voice dropping to a whisper. "But honestly, I'm not surprised considering a fucking laser shot out of its mouth. Never saw that happen before. Rafi said they had to get a stronger collar to put on it."

"A stronger collar?" You repeated slowly. "They have those?" You thought it was a 'one collar suits all' kind of thing. 

Agent Z nodded, "Yeah. It's pretty new information that's been released to us. The government's been making different collars to suppress different Beasts' magic. Some of them are apparently pretty powerful, after all. Who knows what might happen if one of them goes feral. It's for the best, honestly. It keeps everyone safe that way."

"Yeah...." You wondered how the government knew to make differently-leveled collars in the first place. "Anyways, have you seen Rafi around? I should probably go see him."

"Oh, right," Agent Z chuckled a little, leaning away from you to fiddle with the papers they were still holding on to. "He's in the hospital. I think he's overseeing treatment." 

"Thanks, I'll talk to you later!" You gave them a smile as you turned away to start heading to the hospital section of H.Q. They called out a farewell, to which you raised a hand to before making a right turn down a hallway. 

You couldn't help but ponder over the implications of a fried collar. It had never been done before - at least, you didn't think it had. As far as you were concerned, there has never been news anywhere about a Beast managing to stop its collar from working properly. They weren't... mentally capable enough to be aware of doing so. It could've been unintentional, especially when you considered the circumstances Sans had been placed in. But still.... It was strange to think about. 

You weren't dumb. You knew the government was hiding something - it was clear as day when you thought about all the actions they've done concerning Beasts. You just didn't know _what_. 

"I'm not getting paid enough for this shit," you muttered to yourself as you entered an unoccupied elevator and pressed the button to the hospital. 

\---

The hospital was one of your favorite places in the B.P.A. It was located in the basement of H.Q. and large enough to hold over 100 Beasts, though the most that had been in it at once was probably around 30. You loved coming down here to just watch as licensed Beast medics ran around to tend to the injured creatures. Everywhere you looked, you saw a Beast being cared for, and it only made you want to help _more_. These creatures deserved all the protection and help they could get. 

It took a while for you to find him, but at long last you spotted Rafi standing outside one of the hospital rooms, looking into the window that showed the inside of it. You stopped next to him, watching him for a second before turning your gaze to the inside of the room.

Sans was in there, surrounded by a few nurses who tended to his injuries as he laid in a small nest. His jacket had been removed and tossed somewhere off to the side as the nurses worked on wrapping him in bandages. It was strange looking at him without clothing on; it made him seem much... thinner. Smaller. Which was saying something since he was basically eight feet tall. 

"The nurses had to give him sedatives a few times," Rafi spoke up from beside you, not removing his gaze from the window. "They kept wearing off too quickly."

"Should get stronger sedatives, then," you shrugged, watching as a nurse held a needle in her hand attached to a bag of liquid magic and wondered where to stick it on a skeleton. 

Rafi clicked his tongue, "Those _were_ the stronger sedatives. This Beast is a force for sure. It doesn't help that there's hardly any information out there about skeletal Beasts either." 

"Tell me about it," you sighed, rubbing your injured shoulder with your free hand. "I heard about the fried collar." 

"You did? Damn, that was supposed to be restricted information. The higher ups don't want that info leaking to the public," Rafi frowned, staring at the new collar attached to Sans' neck. "I can only imagine why." He sounded sarcastic. 

"Can you imagine the kind of unease that would spread?" You asked, not liking the different situations your mind was cooking up for what would happen if the public learned about fried collars. 

Rafi scoffed, "Believe me, I can. And it's not something I'm keen on letting happen." He finally turned to face you. "You're late, by the way." 

You grinned, shrugging your uninjured shoulder. "It's supposed to be my day off." 

He rolled his eyes, "You've only said that about a million times." His expression got more serious. "Listen, I know you're accustomed to helping with Beast aftercare, but be careful with this one. He seems stronger than any other Beast we've tended to. If you're careless-"

"I'm not careless, you know that," you snapped, your mood getting sour with what Rafi was hinting at. You never got a break from his lectures. You thought he was done with that shit. 

"The events of last night begs to differ," Rafi frowned, crossing his arms. "And of the raid before that. And before that. And-" 

"All right, I get it," you huffed. "I know you stuck me on recovery duty because of all that; I'm not dumb." 

"I know you're not. You just need to learn to take orders, and until then, you're not gonna be allowed to go on anymore raids," Rafi said in a tone that was saturated with finality. 

You suspected as much, but it still made you irritated. "Rafi, come on-"

"No, [Name]. I've tried to deal with your insubordination in a quiet manner to avoid suspicion from _my_ bosses, but even _they _have noticed this recurring problem you have with following orders," Rafi sighed deeply, and part of you felt bad enough that your irritation started to settle. "Just- don't argue and accept it or we'll _both_ be in trouble. It won't be for long anyways." 

"Fine," you relented. You supposed you could have gotten a harsher sentence. At least you enjoyed taking care of Beasts. 

"Good," Rafi's shoulders slumped. "You kn-"

"Damn, he's awake again!" 

Both you and Rafi turned your heads to look into Sans' room. The nurses were scattered around the room, tensing up as Sans shifted in his nest and raised himself up halfway. Some of his bandages were stained with red, and you could've sworn you heard some creaks and clicks from his bones, even from your position outside the room. One of the nurses was fiddling around with a syringe that most likely held the sedative within it. They just weren't close enough to inject Sans with it, though. 

"Shit," Rafi hissed as Sans blinked a few times before tensing and letting out a growl. "Hang on, I'll call for some backup." 

Just as he ran off, Sans let out a piercing roar that sent the nurses scrambling for the door. His tail whipped out and lashed at them, causing the nurse with the sedative to drop it as they lunged out the doorway. You stepped to the side as they rushed out, some of them muttering into radios. You held your breath as you watched Sans growl some more, shifting from his nest to stand on all fours. If he left the room, chaos would ensue. You glanced behind you to see if anyone was coming to help out.

But when you saw no one, you knew what you had to do. 

Steeling your nerves, you slowly stepped into the hospital room, keeping your hand raised in the air. As soon as you entered his territory, Sans' pinprick eyes snapped up to look at you, a threatening growl reverberating throughout the room. They were slightly hazy. You took that as a somewhat good sign.

"Hey Sans..." you said softly, slowly edging your way to the syringe. "Remember me?" 

He let out a small growl, tensing his legs as he started to roam around you in a circle. You could feel static in the air, your hairs standing on end as you neared the syringe. Sans' eyes darted down to the sedative on the floor, and he growled out as you neared it. You licked your lips and placed a foot on the container. He growled even louder, nearing a roar, before you kicked the sedative back towards the door. He stopped growling as it left the room. 

"It's okay, you're all right," you whispered gently as you neared Sans slowly, trying to get him to stop growling. He stared right at you, eyes unwavering. You stared right back, keeping your hand raised in the air. He sniffed a few times, getting a bit closer to you. Then, he sat down, his tail flicking back and forth as his gaze remained locked upon you. 

"Yeah, you remember me, right?" You smiled, halting your advances as Sans lowered his head a tad. You had to wince at all the marks and bruises that littered his weak-looking form. His eyelids drooped slightly. "Don't worry, you're fine." 

"Hold your fire," you heard Rafi whisper from somewhere behind you, but you didn't dare turn around. 

"That's it, go to sleep," you gently coaxed as Sans rested his head on the ground, eyelids drooping further. He was immensely tired - even you could see that. Eventually, he settled back into sleep, and you let out a deep breath you didn't know you were holding in. You can't believe that worked. 

"I'm not even gonna mention how dangerous that was," Rafi said from somewhere behind you as the nurses and a few soldiers entered the room to tend to Sans again. Thankfully, he stayed asleep. 

"Technically I didn't disobey an order," you pointed out as you turned around to make your way out of the room. Rafi stood just outside the doorway, fixing you with an unimpressed stare. A nurse picked up the fallen sedative from the floor and bustled back into the room to give it to the sleeping Beast. 

"Shut up," Rafi rolled his eyes and shoved you lightly down the hall. "You have a report to finish."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that last scene feels a bit repetitive but what do you expect lmao sans is tired as shit

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't been in the undertale fandom since 2016, holy shit. but then i read this really good beasttale fic and wow, i can't resist the urge to write this.


End file.
